There was no warning
by feeling brave
Summary: Jazz has a few of those moments that will change his life completely. JazzProwl relationship but nothing graphic. Edited because I'm hopeless when it comes to technology and added to because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: transformers aren't mine.

**There was no warning**

There were so few sounds out in the spaces between the cities that Jazz couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in them but then Jazz wasn't the sort of mech who would let something so trivial bring him down and travel was necessary in his line of work and a part of it he mostly enjoyed.

Meeting new 'bots and entertaining them was his life or at least it had been. A lot had changed in the last vorn or so and some how he got the feeling that things weren't done yet, that more transformations were just over the horizon all he could do was hope that what would take place would be as good as what had already happened.

Not so long ago his world had felt like chaos, always moving from one place to the next and rarely thinking about those he left behind. His life had been far from empty and he had never believed that he was lonely either but when he looked back he realised that he had been. That had changed with a request from Sentinel Prime; his leader had heard his music, liked it and asked him to perform at a ball.

He had played as if his spark had depended on it and loved the attention. It wasn't until he had finished that he really thought about whom he was playing for. Sentinel Prime was a wise looking mech with a presence that he had not encountered before. They had talked briefly and the Prime had thanked him for coming before returning to more important business. A younger, smaller mech who looked just as serious remained behind.

"Prime has asked me to ensure that there is nothing further you require." He stated confidently.

"A cup of high grade would be much appreciated." Jazz answered trying to emulate the formality of his new acquaintance.

The other mech had smiled at that statement and Jazz had been amazed by the change it caused. The stiffness had drained away to be replaced by a good natured and slightly amused look. "He has that effect on most people." He nodded. "Follow me."

Jazz and the other mech wove through the crowd to a long table that ran along one side of the great chamber where he was presented with a beautifully made goblet filled with liquid energon. "How the other half live, huh?" he grinned admiring the craftsmanship. "But I'd guess that you're used to all this."

"Not really, not yet anyway I haven't been in Primes service very long."

It had been such an innocent conversation, no games, no underlying intentions, just two mechs having a drink together and sharing a few stories. He couldn't recall what he had said to make his new acquaintance laugh for the first time but he remembered the sound and could clearly recollect wishing that he could make music like that. So simple, so pure and so spark-blindingly beautiful.

After that Jazz had found himself spending much more time in Iacon, finding reasons to be near the mech who had eventually identified himself as Prowl. Just the thought of the name was enough to make his spark pulse faster, he wished that he could be at home right that moment but he was simply too far away but not so far that he couldn't feel that part of his lover that was now him. They would never be that far away again so long as they both still functioned.

The bond was so new and fresh that he was still learning just how powerful it was. He had been astounded when Prowl had agreed to the idea and not just agreed but insisted that the union be made as soon as possible.

He dragged himself away from his fond memories and checked his progress, barely a mega-mile to go before he reached Uraya where he hoped to find a cup or two of energon and a re-charge berth. He could just about make out the towers of the city on the horizon and the sight spurred him on. A short refuel and he could be on his way again and back to Iacon at about the same time Prowl would be finishing his duty.

A few short breems later he entered the city-limits and transformed, walking was slower but he considered it bad manners to arrive in a city without showing his face and he had been in his alt mode for so long that it felt good to feel the ground beneath his feet.

When he looked back on events later he was sure that he would notice a warning, the smell of burning, a sign saying "Jazz hit the floor" or something, anything but he never found it. One moment he was walking calmly to his destination the next blinding, terrifying light and then complete darkness. He had just enough time and presence of mind to deactivate his audio sensors before the shock-wave hit him.

"_Jazz."_ His name, spoken clearly inside his mind but not in his voice. For an instant he was so confused by it that he couldn't answer.

"_Prowl?"_ he thought back. He still wasn't sure if the voice had been real but if it was he could think of only one way it could be.

"_What's happened? One moment everything felt normal, the next… I can't explain it but I know something's wrong."_ It was definitely Prowls voice and somehow Jazz was able to take comfort in it.

"_I don't know." _He replied_. "I think… Uraya just… exploded." _Slowly and cautiously Jazz pushed himself up, he couldn't remember falling but there was no arguing with the fact that he was sprawled full-length on the ground.

"_Why do my optics hurt?"_ If the thought hadn't been so calm Jazz would have sworn that it was his. _"Jazz tell me what's going on? Please."_

"_There's so much smoke, I can't see much of anything and it's so dark. Oh Primus. Prowl you need to tell Sentinel Prime about this, tell him to send help and hurry. Uraya is burning and if he isn't quick there'll be nothing left."_ Panic threatened to overwhelm his sensors as relayed the little he could make out.

"_Easy now my love."_ Prowls voice was so calm, so soothing and so out of place amongst the carnage that Jazz could barely understand him._ "Stay right were you are, I'll have someone with you as soon as I can."_

Jazz shook his head and regretted it instantly as the pain in his optics increased.

"_Whatever that was please don't do it again." _Prowl said firmly.

"_I can't just stand here when I might be able to help someone."_ Jazz explained.

"_Jazz you're not built for search and rescue. Help is on the way. Please stay where you are." _His lover shot back quickly.

"_Could you?"_ He knew that Prowl was right, his slim build and lightweight body armour were all wrong for the mess that smouldered before him but he had to try or he would never be able to forgive himself.

"_Then be careful my Jazz."_ Prowl came back after a moments hesitation. _"Stay_ _safe."_

The walk into the city wasn't far at all but seemed to take forever and more than once he seriously considered turning around but he knew that if he did there was no where else to go and the memories would torture him for the rest of his life. Most of the buildings in that area had been living quarters and the bodies of their inhabitants were everywhere, not one of them showed any sign of a functioning spark, whatever it was that had caused the blast had superheated the air and the ground and left nothing but monstrous and ghastly half molten debris.

It seemed to him that time slowed to a crawl as he continued through the streets, more than once he was thankful for his light feet and quick reflexes as without them he would have been crushed when fragile walls gave way. He wanted desperately to turn on the music system that was built in to his network and drown out the silence but he was afraid that he would miss a weak cry for help or an early warning of another avalanche so he restrained himself and concentrated on running every sort of scan he was equipped for and hoped with all that he had that he would find something.

He learnt quickly that simply using his optics wouldn't help much, they burned constantly and only worsened if he tried to focus on anything besides which the heat haze and smoke rendered them pretty much useless. The idea of finding his way around the city by touch, scent and sound may have seemed ridiculous to most other mechs but somehow Jazz found that it seemed to come almost naturally to him and another good point that he reminded himself of frequently was that it meant that he didn't have to look at the empty optics of blackened corpses.

Time lost meaning quickly in that Primus forsaken place but Jazz felt as if he had been wondering around for vorns when his patience was finally rewarded. At the corner of a block his sensors detected a faint life sign and he increased his pace to the pile of rubble that all but masked the spark pulse. The twisted metal was still hot to the touch but he had no choice and steeled himself against the pain.

Under the wreckage of what had once been a home he discovered two mechs, the larger would have stood head and shoulders taller than Jazz and was without question dead but his last action had been to protect another much smaller and younger mech. Blue optics looked up at Jazz in absolute terror.

"Primus is praised." Jazz whispered. The younglings eyes widened and he shuffled back as far as he could away from him. "There's no need to be frightened little one." Jazz soothed. "I came here to help."

The tiny mech didn't move as Jazz reached out a hand towards him and Jazz took that as a good sign.

"_Jazz. What's changed?" _Prowls voice said in his mind.

"_I found a survivor. He can't be a vorn old and he's overheated but he's alive." _Jazz answered.

"_Stay right were you are. I'll be with you soon."_

Jazz felt the relief wash over him; he had been so bent on his task that he hadn't even noticed that the part of him that was Prowl was growing stronger. "Well there's good news for both of us." He told the youngling. "Help is here and we won't have to wait long." He moved slowly so as not to startle the young mech and unspaced a small container of energon goodies and held one out for the other to take. "There now, that was easy wasn't it?" he said in a hushed tone as it was taken from him.

He took a goody for himself and they ate in silence, once his was gone the youngling looked up expectantly. "You want some more?" The barest of nods was the only answer. "Well I tell you what. If you come out of that hole you can have another, does that sound fair?"

With Jazz' help the juvenile extracted himself from the mangled remains of his home and looked up again, optics wider than ever and facial expression rather more guarded than Jazz would have liked.

"My friends call me Jazz." He introduced himself after a while. "What do yours call you?" No answer. "Well I guess that was just me being optimistic." Jazz muttered. "I'm that kind of mech you see but I don't want to call you youngling, that used to drive me crazy when I was your age, it always sounded patronising to me. So how about I call you Blue for now? That gives us something in common anyway; see we have the same colour optics."

Blue nodded his agreement and smiled slightly with his mouth full of the third goody Jazz had given him. "Well Blue another mech is gonna be with us soon, his name's Prowl and you mustn't be scared of him. He's gonna get us out of here."

The younglings optics twitched to the hole he had crawled out of and the dead mech he had left behind.

"I know Blue but I was too late to help him." Jazz admitted. A sob escaped the young mechs vocaliser. "I'm sorry Blue. I really am but there's nothing we can do." Acting more on instinct than anything he had been taught Jazz scooped him up in his arms and held on to him both comforting and taking comfort.

"Jazz." A hesitant voice called softly.

For a moment Jazz didn't dare believe that he had been found but the sound had unmistakably been recognised by his audio sensors rather than from somewhere inside his cortex so he looked up.

"Jazz thank Primus your safe." Prowl grinned his relief clear on his hansom faceplate. A moment later he was in his lovers arms despite the young mech on his lap. "And you seem to have found a friend."

Blue optics looked up lazily from the small gap between them.

"Blue, I'd like you to meet Prowl, Prowl this is Blue."

The little mech smiled but made no attempt at speech.

"I haven't heard him say a word since I found him. I think he's just been too badly scared."

"I can't detect anything physically wrong with him." Said a new voice startling both Blue and Jazz.

"Jazz, Blue this is Ratchet, Primes own physician, Sentinel sent everyone that he could once I told him what had happened and I knew you were hurt so I brought the best." Prowl explained quickly.

"I'm fine." Jazz said quickly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Ratchet snapped. "My scanners have detected a problem with your optics."

Prowl pulled back slightly to look at his lovers face. "What happened?" he asked softly. "And no more dancing around questions."

"I was looking right at the city when whatever it was happened." Jazz admitted.

"The heat of the blast fused his optic sensors." Ratchet diagnosed. "He's lucky he can see at all."

"But you can fix them." Prowl demanded his fierce gaze shifting to the medic.

"Optics are tricky Prowl but I assure you that I will do everything possible. In the meantime I want you to take these two back to Iacon. I may still be needed here for a while." Ratchet explained quickly.

"There's a transport waiting for us just outside the city, are you able to walk?"

"More than, lead the way." Jazz smiled.

The trip back to the capital city was long and quiet, Jazz was exhausted and with Blue still curled up in his lap he slid into a light recharge cycle. Prowl watched his lover anxiously all the way home, noting every dent and scratch and thanking Primus that he still had a lover to watch.

"We'll be landing soon." Prowl said as he shock Jazz softly.

Jazz had already picked up on the changes in the engine pitch and was waiting for the last possible moment before he on-lined his systems again. A slight jerk told him that they were on the ground again and he forced himself to move.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked as they stepped off the transport. The usual peace of Iacon was completely shattered. Everything seemed too loud, too bright and mechs seemed to be running everywhere.

"I was hoping that you'd have had a chance to rest a little more before I explained everything." Prowl said flatly. "What happened in Uraya wasn't an accident, a mech came to see Sentinel while you were away, he wanted power and threatened to take it by force. Sentinel tried to have him arrested but he escaped. We had no idea what he was going to do or where he was until I spoke to you."

"You're telling me that there is going to be a war!" Jazz exclaimed. Such things were almost unheard of, violence of any kind had seemed all but impossible to him and were told of only in the oldest of stories.

"I'm telling you that it's already begun." Prowl said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'd like to start with a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you really made my day and I can't believe how supportive and encouraging you've been. From the bottom of my heart thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers; I just enjoy writing about them.

**There was no warning**

**Chapter 2**

With a string of expletives Ratchet stormed into his med-bay and looked around it desperately trying to hold on to the anger that fuelled him, to his mind there was only one thing worse than a full bay after a great disaster and that was an empty one.

The final report from Uraya had come in while he was snatching some much-needed re-charge and he'd on-lined to read the message that he had dreaded.

Search and rescue had gone through the whole city and found nothing. The only mechs to survive were a musician that he knew vaguely from a performance he had done for Sentinel Prime and a sparkling he had met when he had gone to see if he could be of any help.

Both mechs would be joining him soon for more thorough examinations than he had been able to give them a few cycles before and he knew in his spark that he had to stay furious or surrender to the alternative of despair.

"How could this be allowed to happen?" He demanded to know as he hauled out some of the equipment he would need. "How dare these Decepticons do this?" He doubted that any mech could have answered his questions and told himself that it was just as well that he was alone.

A few breems later a courtesy comm from Prowl informed him that they had arrived at the building and he crossed to the door to greet them. "Well come on in then." He snapped.

"We're not late are we?" Jazz asked.

"Not by my chronometer." Ratchet answered.

"Then could you check Prowls?" Jazz grinned. "'Cause all I've had since I got out of re-charge is him worrying."

Jazz' seemingly infectious good humour threatened to override Ratchets defence mechanisms but he caught himself just in time and looked down and the fidgeting sparkling who stood nervously between the two mechs.

"Have you discovered his real name yet?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl shook his head. "Jazz started calling him Bluestreak not long after we got him home and he seems to like that. Is it possible that the heat he suffered damaged him memory chips?"

"Yes it is." Ratchet confirmed. "Come on youngling lets take a look at you." He was being as soothing as he could be but Bluestreak was having none of it.

"Don't wanna, don't wanna." The sparkling shrieked, wriggled out of the hold his guardians had kept on him and scuttled under the nearest table.

"Well I see that he found his vocaliser at least. Fast isn't he?" Ratchet observed as Prowl leapt after his charge.

"Hence Bluestreak." Jazz smiled. "Most of the time that's all I can see of the little mech."

"So your self repair systems haven't been able to do much for your optics then?"

The barest shake of Jazz' head was the only answer Ratchet received.

"Got you!" Came the triumphant cry from the other side of the med-bay and Jazz' sombre disposition disappeared without a trace. He chuckled fondly and made his way towards Prowls voice.

"You were the one who gave him the energon goodies to keep him quiet." He reminded his partner.

"I'm well aware of that Jazz and if someone hadn't decided to spend most of his time in the wash rack before we left I wouldn't have had to, would I?" Prowl shot back.

"Can we leave the bickering for later? I do have other things to do today." Ratchet said briskly. "Bluestreak would you like me to look Jazz over first so that you can see that it doesn't hurt?"

The sparkling nodded and Jazz dutifully perched on the edge of a berth. Ratchet examined his hands first and was pleased to see that the burns Jazz had suffered saving Bluestreak had almost healed. The only other real damage the mech had taken was to his optics and there the medic was disappointed.

"How much can you actually see Jazz?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I can see that you're mostly white." Jazz answered. "But mostly all I get is shapes and movement."

"Bright light renders him almost completely blind." Prowl put in. "And it causes him pain."

"That I can do something about." Ratchet reached for a tool and in less than a breem detached a few pain receptors. "But I'm sorry to say that…"

"The rest is permanent." Jazz finished for him with an almost disturbing finality. "I've accepted that."

Finding Jazz' attitude somewhat disarming Ratchet nodded to buy himself the time to push a surge of sorrow away and turned his attention to his other patient. "Right then Blue. Up you come."

Bluestreak squeaked loudly and dashed under a workbench. Prowl followed him without hesitation but came up empty handed. "Lost him." He admitted.

Ratchet uttered a curse and received warning looks from both mechs before Jazz gestured for quiet and listened intently. "Bluestreak don't you dare shut off your vents again." He said firmly. "You know what happened last time you tried that trick."

The medic correctly guessed that the pair were using their bond to communicate when they moved into a pincer formation around a cabinet. Ratchet was surprised to note that while Prowl couldn't help making some noise Jazz made no sound at all. There was a brief scuffle and a small clang before Jazz came up with the youngling struggling in his grip and a grin on his faceplate.

"Well done." Ratchet conceded gruffly. "Now get him on the table."

Despite the couples best efforts Bluestreak refused to be still and Ratchet was having a difficult time examining him until Prowl held up an energon goodie. The little mech quieted for the length of time it took him to devour the treat, then bounced off the bench and ricocheted off a few walls leaving impressive dents in the metal panels before he seemed to forget why he was running and launched himself at Jazz.

"Hush now Blue." Jazz whispered and he started to hum softly. The sparkling wriggled once to make himself more comfortable and slipped into re-charge. "Looks like we wore him out." He smiled.

"At least that means I get to finish." Ratchet growled and a breem or so later he looked up again. "He's fine, Prowl was right about the heat and his memory but sparklings are a lot tougher than they look and everything's working perfectly now so he shouldn't have any further problems."

"That's great. Thank you." Jazz said gratefully.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"What?" The medic demanded.

"I just got a comm to tell me that there's an info waiting for me, could I use your console for a breem?" His attention switched to Jazz as soon as he finished talking. "If it's not life and death I swear we're going straight home." That seemed to be enough to sooth his partner and Prowl looked back to Ratchet who nodded. "This won't take long." He promised both of them.

Ratchet turned away from the others and busied himself tidying up a few instruments to stop himself watching the tenderness he saw when he looked at Jazz and Bluestreak. The meeting was proving demanding enough for him and he had no intention of making it any harder.

"That was Prime." Prowl announced. "His staff have finished going through everyone who had some connection to Uraya but weren't there when it was destroyed. Not one of them has any claim on Blue."

"I didn't think that they would be that quick." Jazz whispered flatly.

"So what will you do now?" Ratchet asked them.

"We said that we'd give him up once we knew what was going to happen to him next…" Jazz said reluctantly. His optics never left the bundle that rested in his arms and his vents were pulling air in deeply to keep him calm.

Prowl moved to his lovers side, put a protective arm around his shoulders and used his free hand to bring Jazz' face up to look at his. "But I don't think we can." He finished.

"You really mean that?" Jazz asked quietly.

"We've only had him for five cycles but he already feels like ours." Prowl answered certainly "I think that we lost enough in Uraya and that it's time something good came from it."

In response Jazz buried his faceplate in Prowls shoulder and hugged him as best he could with one arm.

Ratchet got the sudden feeling that he was intruding on something incredibly private and moved automatically to a piece of equipment to keep himself occupied.

"Ratchet." There was still a slight tremble of emotion in Jazz' voice but he seemed to have regained most of his composure. When the medic looked up the other mech was standing at his side. "We'll be going now. I just wanted to say thank you." He said almost shyly.

"No thank you." He corrected sincerely. "I wish the three of you all the good luck on Cybertron."

"I think we already have most of it." Jazz smiled. "I hope I see you again soon."

"Likewise." He nodded. "Prowl take care of these two won't you?"

"Will do." Prowl promised, he waved with the hand that wasn't holding Bluestreak close to his chest and waited until Jazz joined him before the three of them headed out.

Ratchet held on to his emotions just long enough to watch the door close before he covered his face with his hands and sat down heavily. He missed the chair he was aiming for but hardly noticed. He was not as distraught as he had been at the beginning of his shift; the despair had to some degree been melted away by the hope he had seen in the little family.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I was wasting some time a couple of days ago and going through me old stories when I realised that some how I'd missed the end off when I was putting this up so I went back through my notes, found it and another half finished part so I figured that I might as well finish that and put them both up.

**There was no warning**

**Chapter 3**

Blinding light brought Jazz out of recharge with a start, for a moment memories of Uraya assaulted his processor but he forced himself to focus and soon realised that he was in his own berth and it was only the sun blazing through the open door. With an effort he hauled himself off the bunk and carefully picked his way across the room.

"Prowl." He called softly from the doorway.

"Well look who's up." Prowl exclaimed. "Give me an astro-second and I'll close the blinds. Be careful where you put your feet, Blue and I have had one of those cycles so far and there's stuff all over the floor. How do you feel?"

"Much better." Jazz answered. "I think I'm finally getting over that virus. Some of my scanners are still a bit fuzzy though."

The light levels dropped suddenly and Jazz was able to make out a bit more of the room. He knew that Prowl was hovering close by but he was determined to make it to a chair by himself.

"Jazz, Jazz look at this." Bluestreak chirped as soon as he found a seat and he had a feeling that the only reason the little mech had waited so long was because of Prowl. "We made you a get well soon picture. Prowl said that it would help."

All Jazz could make out was a vague blur and Bluestreaks optics. "I…" he faltered. In frustration he rubbed his optics then wished he hadn't as pain lanced through them.

Prowl came to his rescue, he took his lovers hand and guided it over the sheet. The glyphs were large and raised and the pattern below them was made up of different textures so that Jazz could make it out.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He grinned and he gathered Bluestreak up in his arms. "Thank you Blue."

"It was fun to make too. Prowl showed me how. We made a mess though, not loads of mess but you know how tidy Prowl likes the place and…"

"_How many goodies has he had?" _Jazz asked over the bond he and Prowl shared.

"_I don't know." _Prowl admitted. _"He helped himself while I was in the office, I know that I shouldn't have left him alone but…"_

"_Enough." _Jazz told his lover. _"You've done fine while I've been ill. Do you remember the chaos you came back to the first time you left Blue and I alone? We even had to scrub the ceiling."_

"Point taken." Prowl said aloud. "Why don't you take Blue out for a bit and I'll get things straight."

"Why don't you enjoy your first cycle off in an age and come with us? Cleaning up can wait." He looked down at the little mech in his arms. "What d'ya say Blue? Fancy a trip to the park?"

"Yippee." Cried Bluestreak. "Please come with us Prowl. Please. Please. Please."

"That was underhanded Jazz." Prowl observed. "But alright."

A few breems later the three of them left their home with Bluestreak swinging from the hands of his guardians.

"_How are you doing?" _Prowl asked when they reached the end of the block.

"_I've had to off-line my optics."_ Jazz admitted. _"But the fresh air seems to be clearing my scanners so I can manage. Just don't let me walk into anything."_

The park wasn't far and they reached it without incident. When Bluestreak saw that there were others already there he nervously pulled himself closer to his guardians.

"It'll be okay Blue." Prowl said soothingly.

"Who's there?" Asked Jazz.

"Two red and blue younglings a few vorns older than Blue." Prowl answered.

"Hey, do you want to come and play with us?" The smaller of the two called to Bluestreak. "I could use some help, he always beats me when it's just us."

"But I don't know that game." Bluestreak answered huddling closer to Jazz.

The other one laughed good-humouredly. "Don't worry we'll show you."

Jazz bent down so that he was optic to optic with the little mech. "Prowl and I will be right here." He reassured him and with a quick hug Bluestreak bounced off to join his new playmates.

For a while the two older mechs stood in silence before Prowl lent a little closer to his bond-mate. "What's on your mind?" He asked with his voice pitched so that only Jazz could hear him not that the other three were paying them any attention.

"I'm never going to be able to just watch him am I?" Jazz answered sadly. "He's as much a part of my life as you are now but I don't even know what he looks like." Jazz shivered although the air was warm and Prowl placed a caring arm across his shoulders pulling him close.

"Would you let me try something?" He whispered and a moment later a picture appeared inside Jazz' processor. The three younglings were smiling and playing with a sphere, the tallest of the them would have come up to Jazz' waist and his clear blue optics shone with intelligence and kindness as he stood a little way from the other two waiting patiently for his turn, the second had obviously just thrown the sphere and was grinning encouragingly at the smallest who had caught it. The last looked tiny compared to the others, his grey frame coiled ready to throw again, his small face lit by the bright sunlight and a huge grin, there was no question that he was having the time of his life and completely comfortable with the others.

Taken back by the sudden image and by the emotions it stirred Jazz let Prowl support him. He shook slightly and felt Prowl tighten his hold. "I've got you." His lover said softly. "It's alright my Jazz."

"Thank you." He said. For the second time that cycle he was almost overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of his partner, covering his face with his hands he rocked gently in Prowls arms and took some time to go over every detail he could find.

"Are you ready for another?" Prowl asked and Jazz nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

In the second picture the younger of the two strangers had just slipped over and even though his face showed no pain the larger one was crouched by him protectively while Bluestreak was trying in vain to pull his friend back to his feet. Another followed it quickly and showed them stood together beaming at each other.

"Slower." Jazz gasped. He could find no way to stop himself shaking and all he could do was hold on to Prowl.

"Are you alright sir?" A young voice asked him from close by and the image of the younglings looking up at him with worried lights in their optics appeared in his processor as he raised his head.

"I'm just getting over the virus that's been going around is all. I'm fine."

"Magnus had that a few cycles ago, he didn't get out of his bunk for ages and he got tired out real easy for a while after that too." The young mech said understandingly.

"That'll be the one." Jazz said trying to pull himself back together.

"Does this mean that we have to go home?" Bluestreak asked.

"I think it might." Prowl answered and Jazz was sure that he could feel the disappointment that seemed to emanate from the sparkling.

"Sir why don't I take him back? You could stay here and watch these two while I'm gone and I'll make sure he's got everything that he needs before I come back out." The young mech suggested.

"Oh would you? Can he Prowl? Can he?" Bluestreak babbled excitedly.

Unable to resist Bluestreaks enthusiasm Jazz nodded and felt the youngling take his arm. "I'll see you later." He said to Bluestreak and Prowl.

"_Take it easy."_ Prowl responded. _"Love you."_

"_Love you too."_ Jazz sent back.

"Could you slow down a little?" he asked the youngling after a few moments.

"Are you still feeling ill?"

"I'll be fine. The problem is that my optics don't work very well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No way you could." Jazz decided that it would be best to change the subject before the awkward questions started. "What's your name?"

"Optimus and my brother's Magnus. Do you have anymore sparklings?"

"No. Bluestreak's enough."

"He sure has got a lot of energy to burn but he's great."

"Yeah he is." Jazz agreed.

A couple of breems later Jazz keyed in the code to his home and let them both in. "Looks like Bluestreak was having some fun before he left." Optimus observed.

"We'll sort it out later. Thanks for your help. If you could just see me to a chair I'd appreciate it."

"No problem." Optimus soon had him sat down and poured him a cup of energon.

"Thank you again but there's really no need to fuss." Jazz said slightly embarrassed that the younger mech was looking after him.

"It's no trouble." Optimus answered as he started picking up a few of the things that had been left lying around and after a short silence Optimus spoke again. "I'd better be going now or Magnus'll start worrying. I hope I see you again. Bye."

"Be seeing you Optimus." Jazz said and he heard the door open then close.

Once he was alone Jazz quickly realised just how quiet his home was without Bluestreak running around or Prowl to talk to. He clicked on the radio and accessed the file in his processor that contained the pictures that Prowl had given him. He was still looking at them when Prowl returned sometime later with an almost recharging Bluestreak in his arms.

"They finally wore him out." Prowl grinned, he set the little mech down to rest and turned back to his lover. "How are you feeling now?"

Jazz stood up and put his arms around him. "Show me?" he asked softly and almost instantly a picture of a small grey mech curled up and deep in recharge in a chair jumped into his processor. "Pretty lucky." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

At the sound of the crash Prowl leapt out from behind his desk and all but flew out of his office. "What in the name of…?" His words trailed off as a knee high flash of blue streaked past him and into another side room. "Lights." He called and the darkness of his main living space gave way to reveal a couple of heavy canisters that were usually kept on a high shelf lying on the floor.

"Blue." He called softly and the little mech peeked out from behind his door.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry, I just wanted a goodie and you were busy so I tried to reach them but they were too high and I slipped." He babbled.

"But you've had two already and you're supposed to be in re-charge." Prowl explained as patiently as he could.

"I can't, not without Jazz here, he always sings to me and I miss him." Came the reply and Prowl felt his door-wings droop, Jazz had warned him that the little mech might be anxious without him around but Prowl had assured him that they would be fine and knowing that his lover really needed to get out and do his own thing for a while all but kicked him out of their quarters.

"Well I'm not Jazz and I don't sing but I could tell you a story if you like?" Prowl ventured hoping with his entire spark that the substitution would be good enough.

In answer Blue scampered back to his berth and looked up expectantly. Prowl searched his CPU quickly and found a tale that his creator had told him when he had been not much more than a sparkling himself and sat down on the edge of the bunk. "Once upon a time there were three little mechs…"

Prowl on-lined again as something brushed his faceplate and looked up to find Jazz standing over him with a slight smile pulling at his lip components. "You two have fun without me?" Jazz' soft voice chuckled.

"I think it went well." Prowl whispered. "He had some trouble settling down but I told him a story and he drifted right off." He looked down at the sparkling and wondered how best to extract himself from the grip that Blue had wrapped round his leg but his best efforts were wasted as Blue on-lined at his first movement.

"Jazz!" The little mech cried happily and launched himself off the berth and into Jazz' arms faster than Prowl would have thought possible.

"Missed me, huh?" Jazz laughed hugging him tightly. "Have you been good?"

Blue stopped dead and looked over at Prowl nervously.

"I caught him trying to sneak a goodie after I put him down." Prowl explained.

"Well we talked about that didn't we lil'Blue? How many did you have after I left?" Jazz said seriously.

"Two." Blue answered hanging his head. Jazz slipped a hand under the little mechs chin and pushed it up softly so that they were optic to optic.

"And two is enough, there are still dents in the walls from the last time we gave you more than that." Jazz reminded him. "Now back to re-charge lil'one. We've all got an early start to our next cycle."

"But Jazz…" Blue began.

"But nothin'." Jazz cut him off quickly. Jazz laid Blue back down and looked at Prowl. "You go on ahead. This won't take long." He said softly.

Prowl who had been almost slipping back into recharge nodded and left the room before he went to his own room he stopped to pick up the canisters and straighten up a few other things.

"That's enough." Jazz said softly as he came up behind him and wrapped him in soothing arms. Prowl lent his head back so that it rested on his mates shoulder.

"That was quick." He observed.

"He was running on reserve tanks already." Jazz admitted.

"You're so much better with him than I am. I don't know how you do it."

"A little bit of practise is all it takes." Jazz replied with a slight chuckle in his melodic voice.

"How did your show go?" Prowl asked changing the subject completely."

"I have to say it was great to be back on the stage." Jazz beamed. "Now come on. It's past time that we were both in recharge."

Prowl nodded and hand in hand the pair walked to their own berth.

It was late in the next cycle when Prowl returned home and the sound of laughter greeted him as he walked through the door and just before Blue bounced up to him and hid behind his legs. "Save me Prowl. Save me." He pleaded as Jazz who was on his hands and knees a few feet behind him looked up sheepishly.

For an instant none of them moved then without warning Prowl spun, caught Blue in one arm and started to tickle him with his free hand. Bluestreaks shrill laughter felt like music to him and seemed to push away all the things that were troubling him. Jazz joined the tussle an instant later and it wasn't long before Prowl had them both in a tight hug.

Jazz seemed to sense the urgency of his partners movements and looked up at him. "Later." Prowl said softly. "Just let me enjoy this for now." Jazz nodded and squeezed him.

Blue went reluctantly to his berth a while later and Prowl poured both of them a good measure of mid-grade and sat at the table to wait for Jazz to join him.

"So what's new?" Jazz asked as he sat down.

Prowl took a sip of his energon and braced himself for what he had to say. "A friend of mine was killed earlier this cycle, he was stationed in Kaon as a peacekeeper but the city has been overrun."

As he spoke his lover gently pried his hands away from the glass he had been holding and wrapped them in his own. "I'm sorry my love." He whispered. "What's going to happen next?"

"Prime's sending a unit into Kaon to rescue any survivors but we simply don't have enough warriors to retake the city. He's working on that too and building an army but training them will take time and I'm not sure that we have that."

"Don't even think like that Prowl." Jazz said firmly and giving his hands a squeeze to emphasise his words. "We can't just give up."

Prowl nodded slowly. "I know but right now it just seems so hopeless. They're built for war, they have weapons that we can't match…"

"Prowl." Jazz interrupted him before he could continue his list any further. "We've got somethin' they don't and he's currently recharging in that room." He said with a gesture toward Bluestreaks chamber. "They've already taken too much from him and I'll got to the pit before I let them take anymore. I'm one mech, a blind musician but if I can find the strength to protect the ones that I love then so can everyone else and that courage will be the thing that saves us." He stood up moved around the table and placed his hand on his lovers chest about his spark. "And it's right here in you too. I've seen it."

For a moment Prowl was speechless, his lovers words repeating in his processor and the certainty that flowed into him through their bond were simply overwhelming. "You're right." He said eventually.

A little later the pair lay in their recharge berth together, Jazz was already off-line but Prowl was having trouble shutting his systems down. There seemed to be too much for him to think about and most of it was terrifying. He knew that even with the war Iacon was the safest place they could be, he hoped that Jazz and Blue wouldn't have to suffer any further and that if the worst should happened he would be able to protect them.

A slight movement caught his optic and he looked over to see Bluestreaks small frame hovering by the door. "What is it Blue?" He whispered.

"I missed you." The sparkling replied as he tottered across the room and attempted to climb up onto their berth. Prowl realised that he was barely on-line and gave him a helping hand before he settled him down between them. "Love you Prowl." He whispered before he fell into recharge.

"Love you too Blue." Prowl replied.

The gentle hum of Bluestreaks powered down systems somehow drowned out his grim thoughts and replaced them with a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in several cycles. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "I don't know how you do it Blue." He softly told the still form beside him. "But I'm so glad that you do. Thank you."


End file.
